Love Bites!
by Crystal-Gem-Goddess
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Beach City and what a perfect day than to stay by your lover's side. Especially for the Crystal Gems as they do their best of capturing the Valentine spirit...even if that means bringing trouble and work for them.
1. Tomorrow Is The Day!

**Love Bites! Chapter 1**

Tomorrow Is The Day!

* * *

The air is filled with the scent of three smells; one from the salty scent of the sand mixed with the foggy ocean water; another from the flowers and roses being sold at the boardwalk shops; the last one is from the sweet cotton candy and chocolate dropped on the floor in the nearby carnival. Laughter and lips passionately smacking each other is even heard everywhere in the beach coast. Only the citizens of Beach City can imagine what holiday comes into mind with these sights...Valentine's Day. Beach City was a famous place for many lovers with the beauty of the calm shores, its boardwalk, and its many fun activities. Love can even bloom for anybody...even for four magical beings known as the Crystal Gems.

...xoxo...

"Guys! Guys! I have a date tomorrow...with Connie! Guys!"

Steven ran as fast as he could with excitement in every step to the point where he was starting to frolicly skip. The boy could've sworn that he felt that he wasn't even running in the sand, but instead on light heavenly clouds. He quickly jumped on the front steps of his home and swiftly opened the door.

"Guys! Guys, I-" Steven yelled into the room until he was cut off by the leader of his group, Garnet, who was sitting on the couch with a magazine in her hands.

"Yes Steven. We already heard you outside the door and we're very proud of you." Garnet said while not even taking her eyes off the magazine.

"Wait...Steven has a date tomorrow...on Valentine's Day?!" Another voice chimed in from the kitchen counter.

"Yes I do! With Connie!" Steven said in pride while walking toward the kitchen. "Can you believe this, Amethyst?"

Amethyst laughed through mouthfuls of cookie crumbs and scooted a seat closer to her. She even patted the seat next to her for Steven to sit there.

"Tell me everything! From the moment you asked her to what she even said after." Amethyst excitedly said while offering Steven a cookie as he sat down.

"Well we were first hanging out the beach then she began to talk about this special event at this kids party place where there'll be dancing, fireworks, and other stuff. The thing is that you have to bring a date cause it's a valentine dance."

"Go on…"

"She was talking about how much she would like to go to her first party which made me sad since she never been to one before. So as the good friend I am, I asked her out to it and she accepted it. Are we now known as boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Hmm...not really. It depends on how the first date goes. Me and Pearl have never been on a date before, but Garnet has." Amethyst stated and turned her head toward the red gem, "Hey Garnet, you've been on a date before right?"

The tall gem looked up from her magazine and nodded. "Yes. His name was Zander. He was an old childhood friend, but it didn't last for more than two other dates."

"I know it sounds weird for Garnet to go on a date, but I think she can help you '_keep it cool' _at yours. At least she's better than what Pearl would do. That crazy brag would just make you embarrass yourself while looking like a baby." Amethyst directed toward Steven and gagged.

"What did you say about me?!" Demanded Pearl as she exited from her door at the temple's entrance. She walked in with two dresses in her hands and even a flowery bow tied onto her wrist. "I would do what any responsible guardian would do and that is not making Steven look like a disrespectful fool."

"Pearl! Did you hear about my date tomorrow?" Steven asked while finishing his cookie.

Pearl's eyes instantly shined from the asked question and she ran toward Steven to throw her arms around his neck so she can hug him. A giant smile was even formed on her face.

"You're growing up. My little Steven is becoming a man! How about we go out to pick you a suit to make you even more handsomer? Or even a cute outfit to make you seem manly that will blow that girl away. Speaking of which, who's this lucky gal?" Pearl gleefully said and winked at Steven.

"Haven't you heard? It's Connie." Amethyst huffed in annoyance and took Steven's arm to pull him away from Pearl's hug. "I don't even think Steven wants to dress up as a jerk too, so thanks for your offer..._princess_."

"No it's okay. Pearl can help me get ready for my date. Garnet can help with giving me advice for it. And you can help with calming me down before the date." Steven said while trying to calm the tension between Pearl and Amethyst. He even released himself from their grips. "Tomorrow is even Valentine's Day, so I need to get her-"

"Flowers, jewelry, chocolate, candy hearts, a nice dinner, attention, stuffed animals, a card filled with flattering words, love, and that special kiss at the end of the date as you guys are under the stars. You're going to have your **first kiss**!" Pearl squealed.

As much as Steven was blushing and wanted to escape Pearl's hugs, she would just hold him and bring him in for tighter hug while laughing in a girly tone. Amethyst just held her face with her palm as she felt sorry for the poor boy. She was the one who decided to change the topic.

"So what are the dresses for, Pearly? You have a special date too?"

The white gem unwrapped her arms from Steven's neck and raised her dresses in the air for the two gems to get a better view of them. She even placed the dresses over her body while even striking a pose as she modeled them for Steven and Amethyst.

"I wish that I had a special someone for this holiday, but sadly I don't. Instead, I remember seeing this ad about a party for those who are single that will be held at a nearby nightclub and I kind of want to go. It's better than sitting here doing nothing."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...a nightclub? Since when were you a person who enjoys partying like an animal and mingling with other humans? Do you have a secret nightlife too?" Amethyst gasped.

Steven even gasped as he had a hard time imagining Pearl dancing to pop electronic music while even partying as if there was no worry in the world. This even got Garnet's full attention as she settled her magazine down beside her. All eyes and ears were now on Pearl. For a calm and gentle gem, this was unexpected of Pearl. In the past, the classy gem would complain about Amethyst's loud music or even Steven's hard laughing while watching his favorite comedy show, _That's So Rad_. Amethyst was even questioning, if she can't stand loud noise then how can she survive a nightclub?

"...Yes, but it's not my nightlife. I don't even have a secret nightlife. We never been to a party since the day Steven was born. Or now that I think about it, since Rose became pregnant with Steven. We never even got a chance to let ourselves go and to even be with other humans. If we want to fit in with the human race, then we will have to mingle with them right? I even wanted to invite you and Garnet while Steven is out on his date with Connie…"

"I'm in cause I want to show you what true partying is because trust me, tea parties are for eggheads." Said the short purple gem while nodding her head in approval. "You in, Garnet?"

It took some time as Garnet was deciding whether she should tag along with the other gems until her response came. "Sure. We had a tough week and I think that we should just relax with loud music and dancing. We deserve this."

"Oh gems, thank you! We are going to buy the dance floor there tomorrow night!" Pearl stood taller and had her hands on her hips while standing in a heroic pose.

"Um Pearl, it's not buying the dance floor. It's either steal the dance floor or kill the dance floor. And what are you gonna do? Wear a tutu and dance like a ballerina in it?" Teased Amethyst as she tried to stand on her toes to dance as a ballerina.

"Amethyst enough!" Garnet warned Amethyst as she was getting tired of her jokes. "And it looks like Pearl is ahead of us since she's ready for tomorrow."

"Are you suggesting that I should go out and buy a dress for just one night?"

"Yes and I'll come along with you. Pearl, go with Steven so you can find him an outfit for his date. We should probably go now."

Pearl smiled and grabbed Steven's arm as well as her small purse that was on the kitchen counter. She dipped her head to the other gems and dashed out the door with the boy in her arms. All that can be heard from behind them was Steven yelling no.

"Well come on. I'm sure you want to get back home early right?" Garnet lightly laughed and went behind Pearl's trail.

"Fine, I'm right behind you." Amethyst called out behind Garnet and left the small beach home empty.

…

Outside on the shore, four small creatures were crawling their way toward the crystal temple. Small white spikes went up their hard red shells and their eyes were searching the area. It was as if they were searching furiously for someone to attack.

_"What are we to do boss?"_ Signaled one bug with its open fangs to the biggest bug of the pact.

_"Get our revenge on the Crystal Gems! They were the ones who destroyed my family with their monstrous gem powers! We'll show them to not mess with the Cupid Spiders!" _

The leader of the bugs raised itself on its four hind legs and threw opened its fangs. All eight of its eyes were even focused on the tall statue that signifies the crystal temple.

_"We'll show them that love hurts more than it should have!"_

* * *

**_This story will be fun to write and I hope this story brings a few laughs since it's originally a romantic comedy._**

**_Please don't forget to review/follow/favorite this story! :D_**

**_-Shining Gem_**


	2. Sweet Scented Venom

**Love Bites! Chapter 2**

Sweet Scented Venom

* * *

Light waves brushed along the shore and splashed against the webbed feet of seagulls that were standing among the rocks. Even the waves began to push the Cupid Spiders from their grip onto the sand, but the small insects managed to continue their long journey to the Crystal Temple. With their small eight legs, they even crawled their way up towards the wooden dock and finally arrived at the door of their destination.

"Steven! Do you have your bow-tie with you?"

"Yep!"

"Flowers and chocolate?"

"Uh...I think so...wait they're here!"

"Your suit?"

"Yes. Calm down, Pearl."

The small creatures were standing at the entrance of the window, with their eyes fixed on their preys. Steven was gathering everything he needed for his big date while having Pearl brush his curly black hair. In her mouth were bobby pins and a small comb as she quickly used them every ten seconds.

"Why are you so worried about tomorrow? Especially for me?" Asked Steven while cringing at Pearl's strong grip at his hair.

"You will become a man tomorrow and it's your first date! This is an important time in your life which will become a definite memory. I'm sure the two of you will reflect back at this precious moment as the two of you are married!" Pearl encouraged with delight.

At the mention of marriage, Steven could immediately feel his cheeks burn with embarrassment and quickly argued back, "Pearl...We're not going to get married!"

"How do you know?" The oldest gem asked with a light humor.

"Well, how do you know we're going to be married? You don't know how I will be, twenty years into the future."

"Touché..."

Pearl continued to do her job of fixing Steven's hair as he arranged his belongings on the couch. She would even foolishly follow Steven around with hair products in her mouth and hands as he would get settled. Eventually, a cool air entered the area as the door was dramatically slammed open which made the gentle gem jump in fright.

"Where were you gems? It's close to seven!" Pearl muffledly asked, through the bobby pins in her mouth, towards the two gems that finally came home.

To Pearl's and Steven's surprise, Amethyst and Garnet came home with large bags and boxes that were delicately wrapped with papers and bows. And from the looks of it, only Pearl knew they bought more than what was needed.

"We were out getting our outfits for tomorrow night's party! Let's just say that I'm going to be the hottest one out of the three of us." Amethyst said in pride while throwing her bags aside to the floor.

Garnet just shook her head at Amethyst's statement and even rubbed her eyes underneath her shades. "We're ready for tomorrow. How is Steven coming along?"

Steven sweetly smiled and pointed his hands toward his outfit laying on the couch. His eyes would look back and forth at Garnet and Amethyst, as if he was expecting one of them to appraise his outfit. For Amethyst, he wasn't surprised, as he saw her laughing and holding onto her stomach. Garnet just gave him a weak smile and walked toward him with a small glossy bag in her hands.

"Here, I bought this for you." She offered, placing the bag in Steven's palms which made him question what it could be.

"Come on...look inside." Garnet calmly said.

Steven nodded his head as he carefully slid his hand into the bag and was immediately surprised to find that it was a glass bottle. He quickly grabbed the grey transparent bottle out and was met with the title, '_Doux Parfum De Deux; Si L'amour Peut Fleurir.'_

"Do...do...ox. Pare...fume? De...de ox? And I don't know what the rest says..." Steven said in confusion and held the bottle higher to the light, as his brown eyes were squinted. "What is this? Some fancy schmancy love potion?"

"No, silly. It's a cologne or perfume for your date tomorrow." Laughed Garnet and lightly punched Steven's shoulder.

"Also, it was on sale for Valentine's Day." Amethyst added in.

The liquid inside the bottle glittered while being held in the air and the light even revealed its color; it was a creamy blue. The perfume's black pumper was heavily decorated with blue jewels and a small blue bow was wrapped around the bottle's neck. Even a small tag was on the back presenting, _'Importés de France.' _

"It looks cool...Do you think Connie will like the scent?" Steven quietly asked as his pupils grew from the jewel's shine.

"Yeah, totally. The selling guy said it was for both boys and girls, so it will smell good on anybody...or somewhere along those lines. Try it on." The purple gem encouraged, crossing her arms.

Only three of the gems approved of the perfume, because only Pearl had her eyebrows raised and a disapproving look on her face. She dropped the comb and bobby pins from her mouth as her lips were pursed into a frown, and she lightly leaned down to Steven's height so she can get a better look of it. In her mind, she could've sworn that she seen this bottle before which made her have a skeptical view on it.

"Sweet scent, number two; so love can bloom...?" Pearl blankly translated while scratching her head. She had little knowledge of the French language since she saw it as a language of beauty, but Amethyst would claim that it would serve for nothing; it was useless.

The youngest gem shrugged at her concern and sprayed himself on his neck with the perfume. The mist shined with sparkles as it floated in the air, creating an invisible cloud. In just seconds, his neck sparkled and looked as if it was glossed with clear gel.

"It smells like...blueberries." Steven smiled with bliss. "Thanks Garnet and Amethyst. You can also borrow it for tomorrow if you want." He bowed his head in respect to the generous magical girls, and walked up the stairs, toward his bed. Behind him ran Pearl who had bobby pins and a comb in her hands which made Garnet and Amethyst chuckle.

"Wait! I'm not finished with your hair, young man!"

...

The moon's light reflected into the windows and the polished shells of the pesky spiders that were quickly crawling onto the marble ground. A loud announcer voice from a television that was on, echoed against the temple's walls, advertising for a new toy product.

"Get the new _Lucky Pup_! It walks, talks, and even does their '_fake'_ bathroom business. It's like you actually have a dog, but without the mess and time. You'll be the coolest kid on the block with Lucky!"

The small bugs looked at each other while moving their antennas, signaling to move in their own direction.

_"Go up those stairs and check who is in their nest, watching that magical talking cube. If it's that cursive child, then get him. If the crystal beasts are there, then be extra careful. We can't afford any more losses in our clan."_ The leader announced through tiny hisses.

The spiders nodded at their leader's command then, with their small hairy legs, they moved toward Steven's bed located in the extra level of the room. They jumped, crawled, and even spat their silky webs to get upstairs, but finally managed to get there. To their pleasure, they found two gems sleeping side by side. It was Steven and Amethyst with their hands in a bowl of unfinished popcorn. However, to their dismay, Garnet was sitting on the wooden floor with a remote in her hands.

_"__**Curses**__! The red cubed she-demon is there!"_ The love spiders hissed in unison which instantly made Garnet turn her head while cracking her knuckles. Her red eyes moved around the room until there was nothing heard except Amethyst's loud snores. Slowly, Garnet resumed her attention back to the television's screen.

The spiders looked at each other in worry and directed their heads to the bed. One by one, as if they were a line of soldiers entering war, they crawled up the sheets and came with close contact at the two youngest gems' skins.

_"Bite them!" _With their sharp fangs, dripping of pink venom, they first bit into Steven's arm which made the boy finch in pain. Steven though remained asleep in his deep slumber as the venom was quickly absorbed into his blood. Next up for the insects was the purple gem. Her arm was wide open, presenting many open areas for the Cupid Spiders. Without any hesitation, they bit into her elbow which made her quickly move her arm in pain. Her elbow dripped with the pink liquid, but Amethyst ignored it and sleepishly rubbed her face with her hands. Her sleep was still undisturbed.

Two down, two more to go. And those remaining two were the tough ones to get to, without any thought of themselves getting gruesomely squashed.

A small spider crawled down the sheets of the bed, with its eye aiming at Garnet's hand laid calmly on the floor. At first, it was unsure on how Garnet would react and if it should consider itself dead, but it had to be done. Opening its fangs and raising its front legs, it bit into Garnet's hand. The gem at first was confused about the pain, until she turned her head to be face to face with pest. Their eyes were locked onto each other and soon enough Garnet was silently raising her formed fists. Her teeth was gritted as she made an attempt to kill the spider with a punch, but the spider's fast reflexes made it impossible for her to catch it.

"Dirty pests!" Garnet hissed under her breath and summoned her gauntlets. She quickly got up and looked over at Steven and Amethyst, making sure that the spiders were nowhere near them.

_"Run! Find the slim crystal beast and bite her!"_ Is what Garnet heard from her left. The stoic gem quietly jumped to the lower level of the room as her eyes saw the bugs quickly crawl to the temple door. At the time, the red gem was feeling lightheaded and could barely walk normally.

"Stop!" Garnet roared in anger, lunging herself towards them with her armored fists. Her target was missed. She fell hard onto the floor which stung her back, but was caused by faintness. Her eyes were closed and her chest, underneath her, was pumping in and out, implying that she was still alive.

The temple's door opened just in time, seconds after Garnet fainted.

"**Garnet!** What happened?!" Pearl asked, but got no response or gesture.

The slim wanted gem ran to her leader's side with worry building up inside her. She held Garnet's shoulders and shook her, but released her when there was no response other than sigh. Garnet just fell into a deep sleep. On her hand, Pearl noticed something extraordinary; a small bite mark.

"Is this a spider bite mark?" Pearl mentally questioned herself, until her eyes grew when she felt a pain in her ankle. After that, all she could feel was a pairs of small legs crawl up her leg and more bites being made.

_"Sleep tight, crystal beast! Everyone is already injected. Love is painful and war bringing, my dear. Have a good Valentine's Day, beautiful fool!" _The leader of the Cupid Spiders darkly spat, jumping off Pearl's leg.

Many thoughts ran through her mind as Pearl was deciding on what to do, but her first instinct told her to check on Steven. Pearl already had little strength while she was struggling to get up on her feet. Slowly, she managed to get up and saw small creatures run to the corner of the room. The gem though didn't care about them, as she saw no use, and dragged her feet to the stairs. Within one second, she fainted too. The last words she heard was,

_"Tomorrow is the day, when you will fall into the beautiful trap of love, with a special man..."_

* * *

_**I feel like the ending of this chapter was dark, but the gems are just asleep.**_

_**Don't forget to review/follow/favorite/share this story, if you enjoy it! **_

_**-Shining Gem**_


	3. Unwanted Attention

**Love Bites! Chapter 3**

Unwanted Attention

* * *

"Wake up! We're late! We have one hour to get ready!"

Steven slowly opened his eyes as he felt a pair of hands wildly shake his chest. In surprise he saw Pearl with unkempt hair and half closed eyes. Dry drool was formed from the corner of her lip as well as seeing her have a hunched back. Behind her on the lower level, he could see Amethyst quickly brushing her hair while having a piece of unfinished toast in her mouth. Garnet was nowhere to be seen.

"Eat something quickly and please take a shower. You don't want to go to your first date in a smelling horribly right?"

"Wait...what time is it?" Steven asked in confusion between yawns.

"Time for you to take a bath...haha." Amethyst clumsily mumbled with the food in her mouth.

"Amethyst! You know that you will need one too in order to look presentable, but there's no time. Steven's date is more important than our _'special girls' night out.'_ " Pearl retorted back with annoyance, "Now go and change clothes. Garnet is already ahead of everyone and is probably ready by now."

The purple gem rolled her eyes and nodded her head, "Fine. I'll go in my room and get ready. You too should get ready or you'll never attract anyone like that." And with those words, the short girl ran to the temple door, opened it and stepped inside, leaving the scene behind her.

"Uh, what t-time is it P-pearl?" Steven asked again, stuttering this time from hearing the negative tone in Pearl's voice.

"It's nearly six pm. We overslept. I don't even recall what even happened last night. We were even sleeping on the floor." The gentle gem said in disgust, "I'm leaving now to get ready. I expect to see you all bathed when I return so I can fix your hair and adjust your clothes. Okay Steven?"

The young male gem widened his eyes and instantly got up from his bed. His mind was still in the process of accepting the fact that it was nearly six at night. He only had one hour until he met Connie, near the doors of the kids' friendly party place.

"Yes ma'am!" Steven saluted in answer which made Pearl grunt.

Pearl lightly patted his head and dashed to the temple door. In less than ten seconds, she opened her door with her gemstone and left Steven behind.

_Okay. Take a shower. _Steven assured himself mentally, grabbing a towel that was hanging in his closet. Next, he grabbed his sandals and proceeded to the bathroom. _To the shower. _

As the child walked past the bathroom, he could've sworn that he heard something from the kitchen's side of the room. Hisses and raspy legs tapping against the floor scattered throughout the area. Steven's eyes moved from left to right, fearing that it was a creature in which he had no power against. Cautiously and quietly, he ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

"What was that thing?" Steven loudly questioned to himself. He scratched his chin and looked up toward the ceiling in wonder, folding his arms until he was startled by a voice coming from the living room.

"Steven? You ready for some advice?" The deep voice rang through the door.

The young gem sheepishly smiled and quickly turned the handles of the shower. He even struggled as he was taking his shirt off.

"Are you kidding me Garnet? I didn't even take a shower yet!"

...

Every one of the gems was all ready for their _'special'_ night. Garnet had on a tight red black dress that went over her knees. She even wore black pumps and a black leather jacket. Her hairstyle was still the same and her shades remained the same. However, Garnet didn't really care much about fashion. She always found it annoying at times as she fixed herself and her cubed hair, but this time especially with her short dress as she was sitting down on the couch. Beside her was Amethyst who slouched back and stared at the ceiling with a wide grin on her face.

"Really Amethyst? That's your outfit..." Pearl stated, "You don't look like a proper young lady. Instead, very uhh...vulgar."

Amethyst laughed at her companion's statement. Her heeled black boots tapped rhythmically against the floor as she patted her black furred vest. She wore white skinny jeans and a loose purple short sleeved shirt, revealing the amethyst gem in her chest.

"You're just jealous at the amount of attention I'm going to gain. Don't worry though P. You look pretty as a flower too."

Pearl looked down at her outfit, rechecking the condition of her clothes. It was a light cream pink flowing dress, passing down her knees and it was sleeveless, showing her bare arms without a jacket. Her long legs wiggled over her sandal wedges, as she was having a hard time adjusting to walking in heels.

"At least with a little more class..." She hissed under her breath, checking the clock that hung on the right side of the room. "Steven! You're going to be late!"

Just after her words, the rose gem child came into view with a frown on his face. He wore a black suit with a red tie, as well as flowers and a box of chocolates in one hand. His hair was greased back; making it look like it was straightened. Beads of sweat dripped down his neck as he was anxious on how his date would go.

"Uhh...I feel really uncomfortable." Steven whimpered as he tried to stretch out his suit, but failed.

"You look so manly and adorable! Connie will definitely fall for you by the end of the day!" Pearl sweetly said, getting a scorn from Amethyst.

"Poor kid. I feel sorry for you." The purple gem got up from her seat and made her way to Steven. "You just need some touch ups by me."

Amethyst ruffled Steven's gelled hair and loosened his collar and tie. She even rolled up his long sleeves, exposing his arms.

"Now you're good. You look like a bad boy."

Pearl snickered and rolled her eyes. There was no arguing with Amethyst sometimes due to her stubbornness. Instead to get her mind off things, she walked to the door and rested her head against it. Her blue eyes watched the light waves brushed on the beach and something told her that bad things are going to happen. Behind her, she could hear Garnet call Steven over.

"Alright, Steven I promised you some advice and here it is. First off, never be someone you're not. It will instantly make Connie dislike you since you're not acting as the friend she knows. Second, be polite and have your manners. Being rude will just make you seem immature and many people are going to negatively judge you. Last, just be yourself and everything will run smoothly with no problems. Understood?"

Steven nodded, understanding her words and noted the advice in his mind.

"Alright. It's understood." He quickly gave Garnet a hug and ran to the door.

"Let's go. It's ten to seven and I want to get there early." Garnet loudly said, gaining the attention of everybody. She walked past Pearl while being followed by Amethyst.

"You coming Pearl?" Amethyst asked without turning around to look directly at her.

"Oh, yes! First, we'll go and drop off Steven then we'll go to the club. Right?"

Garnet nodded in response. Her hands were seen pushing down the edges of her dress. Just anyone could tell the bitter thoughts occurring in the gem's mind by her deep huffs. And yet for those reasons, Garnet assured herself that she would never wear another dress after that night was over.

Ten minutes went by of the gems struggling in their outfits until they reached the boardwalk. Soft rock played in the overhead as chattering of many people went among it. However, many eyes and heads turned to the Crystal Gems as they went by. Some men even wolf whistled as they walked, making Pearl glare at them and pressed her boney fingers into wrists.

"Look at those gorgeous babes! Do you girls even have boyfriends? Hey, hot crystal babes? Want to be with us?" Is what the men shouted across the road with lustful looks, air kisses, and winks directed to the magical ladies.

"Ugh! Where are your manners? We're not interested in you-" Pearl loudly spat back at them, but was cut off by the short gem.

"Calm down Pearl. They're just complimenting us. They're just telling us that we're hot looking." Amethyst seductively pouted her lips and posed in the center of the boardwalk, making the pearl gem angrier than ever. "Look at me guys! I'm single and looking for my special man! Heck, even Pearl and Garnet here are single too! We just want to have some _'fun'_ tonight!"

Garnet rolled her eyes, lightly pushing Steven away from the embarrassing scene while Pearl stood there, her face blushed in a deeply blue tone. The gem thought that she would never receive attention from men, due to her duties of saving humanity and not having the time for dating, but this time she didn't even know how to react to this. Instead, Pearl took Amethyst's hand and forcefully pulled her away from the attention.

"Aw...you're killing my vibe, Pearl. I could've had a special valentine tonight..."

"But you're just embarrassing yourself and Steven is already late to his date!" Pearl argued back and could even feel the undesired stares burning through her.

"Oh well." Amethyst looked back at everyone behind her and waved, "Goodbye guys! I'm going to be out partying with my girls here! Also, I'm Amethyst in case anybody is interested..."

"Just come on!"

...

_Where is he? He's twenty minutes late. Please tell me that he's fine and isn't injured from one of his 'gem adventures'... _

Connie stood at the door of a tall black building and in her hands was a small blue teddy bear saying, 'Best Friends 4 Life.' A frown was formed on her face as she saw many kids enter the party area with their dates, hand in hand. The young girl leaned against the door, her arms folded, and began to impatiently tap her foot. With one hand, she reached up to adjust her glasses and then fluffed her hair that was being held with a red bow. Part of her was anxious about her first date while the other was just filled with joy, knowing that she is going to have fun with Steven.

_It's not a date. Pretend that it's another ordinary day hanging out with Steven...and that I won't mess up...no, he's a good guy. He won't dislike me...hopefully._

A deep weight of butterflies came to her stomach, making her lightly jump from the discomfort it had. She dusted off her red dress that her mother bought for her for another occasion, but Connie figured that it was the perfect dress for her first date. From a small distance, she saw a tall familiar figure with a shorter figure beside them, making her emotion change to glee.

"Steven? Is that you?" Connie's eyes squinted as she tried to get a better view of the two figures and did indeed found out that it was the gems. Garnet came with Steven, making Connie smile and run up to them. She politely waved at the leader of the gems and lightly punched her friend on the arm.

"Hey Connie! Happy Valentine's Day! Sorry for being late. I bought you some gifts." Steven greeted her and awkwardly pushed his gifts into her hands. He foolishly grinned with sweat dripping down on his forehead. By this signs, Connie could tell that he was completely nervous.

"Uh, you look pretty today. Or uh...beautiful…" The young gem quietly muttered making Connie giggle.

"Thanks Steven and Happy Valentine's Day too. Wow, you bought me a lot of stuff." Connie sweetly thanked him, "Here, I bought you a teddy bear. It's cute and fitting." With one hand, she held out the small blue doll indicating for him to take it.

"Also, I like your outfit. You look like a grown up."

Steven lightly laughed, his eyes moving to the ground in embarrassment while accepting his present. His cheeks flushed pink in just seconds and his hands were locked behind his back. Beside the two friends, stood the Crystal Gems, silently observing their interactions. No matter how much Pearl or Amethyst wanted to laugh or squeal from seeing this adorable moment, they knew that they had to remain calm.

"Well Happy Valentine's Day, Connie. We need to leave now. Right gems?" Garnet turned to her companions and received sighs of agreement.

"Bye Steven. Enjoy your date with Connie and you better be home by eleven."

The red gem smiled at the both of them and went behind the two younger gems, directing them to leave the two kids at peace. But before they walked out of their site, Pearl turned around and quickly dashed toward Steven, just to give him a hug. The boy tried his best to get out of their bonding moment until he heard Pearl whisper, "Don't worry Steven. Just be yourself, like Garnet said, and everything will be okay."

...

A long line consisted of young free adults stood outside a strange looking building. Girls were dressed in classy dresses and tight pants as well as having their face heavily caked with makeup. Many guys were even heavily scented with cologne and were wearing leather or short sleeved shirts revealing their muscles. Many were seen smiling and playfully dancing to the loud beat from inside the club. It was clear that the night is young and all that was desired was a good time partying.

"We're here gems. Can you hear the sweet beat run through your ears?" Pearl excitedly announced to the rest behind her.

"Yes. Finally! I'm going to show these humans how to dance, Crystal Gem style!" Amethyst began to lightly dance while walking to the crowd, earning her a few teases from the humans. The gem though didn't care as she stood in front of the line, gesturing for Pearl and Garnet to come closer. The gems however, were given a glare by a woman behind Amethyst.

"Crystal Aliens right? Get in the back of the line cause you literally just cut us all, you weird things!" The woman harshly told the gems, making Amethyst turn around instantly.

"Okay, I have no idea who you are, but we're the Crystal Gems. Not the Crystal Aliens and we can-" Amethyst began to threaten her, but was paused by Garnet.

"That's enough. We're sorry uh..."

"Jessica. I'm the richest girl in Beach City and I'm here to have fun with the guys and my friends, not run into a couple of weirdoes like you."

Pearl and Amethyst gave their newly supposed enemy a death stare, while Garnet just remained her neutral self; or at least she tried to. The red gem pulled the two gems further back, leaving Jessica satisfied with her command being done. The tan skinned woman gave them a disgusted smirk and flipped her long brown hair behind her shoulders. Jessica was known as a queen bee.

At a safer distance and all the way at the back of the line, Amethyst roared in anger as she saw Jessica pointing at them and laughs. The gem even was silently cursing under her breath. There were many times when a human would discriminate the gems due to their magical powers, but those words would often hurt them. These were the humans that they had to protect, but the tables would turn when it was just harsh direct words given to the gems.

"That girl makes me angry. I don't like her one bit." Amethyst spoke loudly, but was unnoticed. "You saw the way she treated us?! We'll show her who she should not to mess with..."

Her gem was slowly glowing as she reached for her whip until Garnet slapped her hand away. She shook her head while mouthing, no, meaning that whatever the youngest gem had in mind will cause a big problem.

"I understand what that human said was wrong, but she has a point. You just stood there in front of everybody who was patiently waiting in line for the doors to open. Using your weapon will even get us more hatred and you know that we should never use our weapons on humans. It can instantly kill them." Pearl quietly stated, her eyes moving around the scene making her slightly smile when her own eyes met another man's. "Please keep in mind that we're here to distract ourselves and have fun...as well as trying to get lucky with a date..."

The rest of the Crystal Gems gave Pearl a confused face, wondering if the gem knew what she was saying. Pearl though wasn't the only one who desired a taste of what dating and being held in a man's arms is like. Amethyst too was curious enough about love, but didn't want to take anything seriously since she still wanted to enjoy her youth. For Garnet, she did experience dating with unpleasant results. Her ex would often question her missions and was way too overprotective, but most of all he wanted Garnet to live a normal human life. From knowing this, the gem immediately broke up with him and never heard a word from him again. As a leader, she would always put her duties and powers before love for a man she didn't have any interest at all. The back love experiences were scarce for the gems which made them long for a true man who would always be by their side and would accept them for who they were. Most of all, he would accept the ways and traditions of the Crystal Gems.

Pearl sighed as she saw two lovers walk by with their arms intertwined with another. The star gazing look that they had for each other and their quick passionate kiss is what made Pearl envy them. Her heart felt like it fell into her stomach making her look drop to the ground in sadness.

"Oh gems...I desperately want the love of another man. I have always dreamed about love which brings me great ecstasy. I can even imagine the dates my boyfriend would take me. We would go and walk on the beach at sunset with his arms wrapped around my waist, go see ballets or theater shows, eat fancy dinners at classy restaurants, and even dance to slow music underneath the gracious stars that will kindly bless our love. Oh, I also want my first kiss so I can feel that spark that everyone gets when they kiss the one they're meant to be with. I'm not sure about marriage or anything else yet, but I just want to know what love really is and tonight I want to get the answer for my question. I want to hear those three words that will make my heart stop; I love you."

* * *

_**Aww... Will the gems ever experience love and how will Steven's date go? Will it be good or bad? Also, what is Jessica's problem? Find out in the next chapter of this story as I will surprise you all and the unexpected will happen. :)**_

_**In other news, I want to apologize for updating this very late. I'm extremely busy with school work and I have tons of rehearsals for an upcoming musical I'm in. So again I'm sorry. However, expect an update for Raising Steven this Sunday or Monday. (It depends on my schedule too) Quick thing, I opened up a poll on my profile stating which should be my next story after this one is done. Please check it out, but if you already voted, good for you! :D**_

_**Don't forget to review/follow/favorite/share this story! It is what keeps my stories alive! Thanks! :)**_

_**-Shining Gem**_


End file.
